Time Stopping Metahuman
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Iris is being interviewed for a new job, but the interviewer is a meta human that can freeze time and wants to have some fun with Iris.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about a metahuman who can stop time, and uses it on Iris during a job interview. Hope you enjoy if you did please review I would really appreciate it.**

Iris had quit her reporter job, and wanted to do something else and today was her interview for that job. She really wanted this job more than anything in the world, she really hoped she would get this job.

"So tell Mrs. West why do you feel you deserve this job."

"well I think that with my experience with being a reporter will help."

"Ok he" answered back, so tell me are you punctual.

"Yes she said, as a reporter I was never late for any job, and I was always regarded by my coworkers as a really hard worker." I also always get the job done, like every time they needed a picture of the Flash I got it.

"Ok" he said then he froze time, let's see what I can do here he said with a smirk on his face. He grabbed her top, and pulled it up to reveal her sexy black lingerie. "Perfect" he said, as he started time again. "Mrs West," yes she responded, obvious that her lingerie was showing."

"Your Lingerie is showing."

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said as she pulled her top back down.

"It's all right he said, let's just continue this interview" Thank you she said, it won't happen again.

"You see that it dosent Mrs. West, it won't she said." They we're talking about what experience she had with other jobs, when he stopped time again.

"Oh Mrs. West I'm just having to much fun with you," he took her black top completely off this time, then he restarted time. Mrs. west how very inappropriate, she looked down and saw that her top was on the floor.

Iris had no clue what was going on, and why her top was on the floor. All she could do was apologize, "I'm so sorry" she said.

"Ok just put your top back on, and let's continue" he said pretending to act annoyed.

Even though he was enjoying every second off it, she put her top back on and continued to talk. "Then he stopped time again, I'm surprised you haven't caught on yet Mrs. West he said with a smirk on his face." "I always thought you were suppose to be a smart girl, guess not he said smiling to himself."

He then started to strip her top and pants off, wow I love this panties he said smirking as he stared at the sexy black lingerie.

The he started time again, not this again he said pretending to be annoyed at her actions. She looked down and Sae that she only had her bra and panties on.

I don't know what going on here, but I know your doing something to me. Don't be redicous, I just stood here and watched you strip with no shame at all.

That's a lie she said your a metahuman, why yes I am he said it took you long enough to figure it out. Then he froze time again, and then took off her sexy lingerie. "Now that's better he said smirking to himself."

He restarted time and Iris saw that that she was now completely naked. "You creep she said, why yes I am he said." "Your just now checking on too this, and here I thought you were suppose to be a good reporter he said smirking."

I was before I quit to try, and get this job. "Is that so Mrs. West he said with a sly grin on his face. He stopped time again, and was about to have so much fun with Iris,s hot body. "Then he started to play with her DD tits, wow these feel amazing he said."

"Then he stopped playing with her boobs, and bent her over and started fucking her." He pick his 8- inch dick inside off her. He kept thrusting his dick back and forth fucking her harder and harder as he did.

"Man this feels amazing he said, man the person who is married to Iris is a lucky man he said." "If I was married to her I'd fuck her everyday, I mean just look at this ass it's perfect."

"Fuck her ass is tight he said, he said as he began to quicken his pace." He started to moan from all the pleasure he was getting out off this, then he quicked his pace once more.

"I'm Cumming he said I'm cumming, he knew Iris couldn't hear him but he said it anyway." Then he came in her pussy, all of his serm entering her tight asshole. I hope she dosen't get pregent, he said while laughing.

"Oh man that felt good he said, then he put her clothes back on." Then he slapped he ass, before starting time back up.

"I lost my train off thought, what was I talking about?" You were just saying, about how good a reporter you used to be.

Oh yeah that's Right I was a really good reporter, and you freezing time to get you sick kicks isn't funny. "Ok I'm sorry he said, it will never happen again he lied." Now do you accept my apology, I was just trying to have a little fun.

"Yes I guess she said, but only if I get the job."

"Deal" he said you get the job, and you can start tomarrow.

"Ok thank you sir" she said, I'm so glad I got the job."

"Me too" he replied, knowing full well he was gonna be stopping time a lot more often. Then she left the office, and her new boss was gonna enjoy his new employee so much, in the near future.

 **The End**

 **Well that was my one off fanfic please review if you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is part 2 off my story hope you enjoy, if you did please review if you did. Aslo Merry Christmas, I hope y'all spent time with you family.**

Iris was so happy with her new job, she was sitting at her desk when all off a sudden she was called into the bosses office.

Did I do something wrong she said, oh no I just wanted to tell you you've had a phenomenal first day. "Better than most peoples first day, well thank you she said, no problem he replied.

Then he time stopped Iris again, oh Iris your so easy to trick he said as he walked up to her, and then stood her up.

He then bent her over, and made her touch her toes to reveal her big ass. Wow that's so big he said, your husband is such a luck man he said as he looked at her ring.

"To bad she's married because I would try and get her he said, guess I have to settle with being able to have sex with her he said as he smirked."

Since Iris was bent over he took advantage off her, then he slapped her big ass. He heard her the pop off her butt, when he slapped her butt.

"Eww you have a tight ass he said, well it's time to fix that she said with a sly look on his face."

Then he stood her back up, then took her sexy top off, then he took her pants off to reveal her matching black lingerie.

She had cute black panties and a cute black bra on. Wow he said staring at her big DD breasts, those are massive he said as he felt his dick get a boner.

Then he completely stripped her from her panties and bra, and left her completely naked. Then he grabbed her hand and made her stroke his dick.

He grabbed her arm and made her jerk him off even faster, and he made Iris grip his dick with tight grip. Gotta make sure you don't let go Mrs. West he said while laughing.

Thank you particle Accelerator he said, as he continued to make Iris jerk him off even faster. Oh fuck this feels so good he said, he knew she couldn't hear him but he didn't care.

"He made her jerk him off even faster, now this is why you've had such a good first day because your jerking me off he said with a smirk on his face."

Then he said I'm so glad I hired you he said, as he was about to climax. Before he did he opened Iris's mouth, now eat my cum you cum slut he said, as he came all in her mouth.

Then he put all her clothes back on, then he restarted time. Then she swallowed and she had a weird look on her face. Is everything alright Mrs. West I ask pretending to be concerned?

Yes she said as she had a bitter tast in her mouth. It kinda tasted like cum she thought, it was probably just her imagination she thought.

She left his office with a taste off cum in her mouth and she didn't even know it. "The boss started to smirk, at how naive she was."

If only I could somehow make her my wife, he pondered at how he might be able to do that.

"Maybe I can follow her home, and mess with her husband with my time stopping powers to make her want a divorce I said with a smirk on my face."

Then he stopped time again, and went into Iris's office, to see if she had any pictures off her husband. He's a pretty decent looking man, I say while smirking.

"I can't wait to make her divorce you I said while smirking. I'm gonna make Iris mine I said with a sly grin on my face."

then he walk out off Iris's office, and go back to my office till It was closing time. Then I waited for her to get in her car, so that I could follow her home.

I follow her home, and see her big house. Wow that's a big house I said, and then I waited for her to walk inside then I stop time before she can close the door.

Then I sneak away and hide in the house, and start time again. How can I ruined there marriage I thought, I went up to her room to look for things that I could use to ruin there marriage with.

I see that Iris had her blog open, oh you have a blog I said with a smirk on my face. I go downstairs and grab Iris and take her phone out and take a sexy picture with her then I posted it on her blog.

Then to make sure that Berry got the picture, just in case he didn't read her blog I got Iris's phone then started time again. Then I put her phone in her hand, then I started time again.

Then she put in her password to her phone. Then I stopped time again, and then I sent the picture to her husaband.

He started time again and waited for the eruption to happen, When Barry got home he was so mad at Iris.

"That's just step one to runining there relationship I say with a giant smirk on my face."

Then Barry texted back, and then I time stopped again. The text he send said who is this guy.

My new and I typed back, and then restarted time. Iris didn't know how it happened she just knew that there relationship was over now.

She tried to explain that she didn't type it, and that she didn't know me. Poor Iris I thought, I ruined there marriage I thought laughing to myself.

Then I left Iris's house and then went home and had sweet dreams about having sex with Iris again.

 **To be continued**

 **To be continued**

 **Poor Naive Iris she had no idea she was made the bosses sex toy. Part 3 is gonna be amazing, trust me it'll be worth the wait**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is part 3 off my story, I wonder what's in story for poor little naive Iris.**

I woke up that nice any early to get ready for work, couldn't wait to get to work and ruined Iris's and Barry's relationship even worst.

I had a very good idea off how to do it, but I needed Iris's phone to do it which wouldn't be hard. "I smirk at myself in the bathroom mirror, this is gonna be a fun day he says."

That day at work I called Iris into my office so that I could put my plan into motion. I asked for Iris's phone so I could put my phone number in it, because I might have to contact her for something later or whenever she had a question about her work to call me.

As I put in my phone number, I carefully put her Husband's name Berry In the caller id. Then I found Berry's name and changed it to mine.

So now anytime Iris gets a text she'll thinks it's from Berry, I'm so bad I think to myself. Ok here you go I say handing her phone back, ok thanks for your phone number she said, no problem I replied back.

I waited for work to let out, so I could put part 2 off my plan into motion. As soon as Iris go off work, I got a text from Iris.

She really thought I was Barry this is to get to be true I thought. She said she's sorry for what she said, but that she didn't say it.

I got hard just reading that, wow she really thinks I'm Barry this is to good to be true I say with a smirk on my face.

She said she think someone hacked her computer, I got hard on for the possibilities off what I could say. Babe are you sure you got hacked, or are just trying to make an excuse for why you cheated on me I typed as my boner was throbbing.

Please forgive me Iris begged now almost at the verge of tears, no I'm sorry Iris but you cheated on me and it's hard for me to forgive that.

Iris started crying at this point, please Berry don't do this she begged. I'm sorry Iris she said, but I'm gonna file divorce proceedings tomorrow I typed as my dick felt like it was about to explode.

No Berry I'm sorry, no your not you whore I typed with my dick about to explode. Iris cried even more, then she finally typed fine I'll move my stuff out off your house, and move into a apartment she said.

Good I said you cheating whore, Iris was now crying so hard her makeup was coming off. Little did Iris know that I was typing all this I said as I started laughing to myself.

Poor little naive Iris I say with a smirk on my face, soon your amazing chocolate body will be mine. I will also make you my wife; and fuck you every single night weather she wants to or not I say with a faint smile on my face.

Oh and Barry I'm really sorry I am, but Iris is going to be mine soon I say as I chuckle. I wouldn't normally do this, but Iris is so hot I had to make her mine.

I had nothing against Barry, so I kind felt a little bad but in the end his feeling's didn't matter only Iris's feelings mattered I though to my self.

Then He unzipped his pant and masturbated to relive himself from all the pleasure he got, from what he just did.

As he climaxed he said Iris you stupid little bitch, you actually thought that I was you husband. I couldn't help but laugh, I actually did it, I got Them to start divorce proceedings.

This is to good to be too true he says, as his cum goes all over the office floor. Soon your chochlote body will be mine Iris, He says as he starts to clean up the mess he made.

Poor Iris I thought she's about to lose her husaband, I'm so mean I say as I snuck to myself at what I just did.

Iris your fine ass chocolate body will soon be mine, and I can wait to fuck you again but this time off your own free feel and not me freezing time.

Iris had already gotten her stuff and moved into a hotel room. I know because she just texted me again.

Even though I just mastubated my dick was getting rock hard again. Good I type back, I don't want to date a cheating whore I typed back.

She didn't respond, I kinda felt bad for what I did but not really. I just started jerking of my hard cock again, man Iris you will soon be mine and there's; gonna be nothing your bitch husband can do about I say while doing an Evil laugh.

As he mastubated he began thinking about Iris being my wife, and the thought off that made him jerk off harder and faster. He got so turned on by the fact, that Iris's hot chotolote body was gonna be his soon.

As he jerked off he said tomarrow I'm gonna make you mine you bitch, he says as he continues to quicken his pace.

I'm cumming I'm cumming he said out loud, then he came all over the floor again. Looks like I have to clean up my mess again he said with a smirk on his face.

 **To be continued**

 **Well that was part three off my story, also please review because it tells me if I should continue a story or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is part 4 off my story, hope y'all enjoy if y'all did please leave a review because it lets me know if I should continue it or not**

"It was the next day and Iris had told me all about Barry and her divorce." So is it finalized I ask? Yes she said it is.

You should just leave early I say, really thanks your the best she said as she hugs me. I feel her breasts touch my chest, her big DD chocolate breasts.

"No problem I said, as my boner just went through the roof." I watched Iris walk out off the door, then I followed her outside.

"Then she drove off two Star Labs, I follow her as I watch her get out I wonder what is she doing here." I follow her inside Star Labs, and I hide and see The Flash Suit inside.

Iris works for the Flash interesting, I hear her talking to A pretty cute redhead about the divorce. Then I hear her say Caitlin, so you names Caitlin I say as I stop time.

Then I say time to have some fun I say with a giant smirk oh face." "I take a butt plug and put it in Iris's ass, then I restart time.

"Iris continues talking to Caitlin, then Iris lets out a small moan." Are you alright Caitlin asked very concerned yes I'm fine she said.

Ok you had me worried for a minute Iris, then Iris starts to moan again, what's wrong Iris Caitlin asked very concerned.

Yeah I'm she paused, as the butt putt went further up her ass. She couldn't take it out when she was talking to Caitlin, man this is hot I say as I begin to jerk off a little bit.

Iris then gets an Idea, she says I have to use the bathroom. Then she entered the bathroom, I stopped time then followed her in.

I can see she had already took the plug out off her pussy. I start time again, then I follow her back outside.

I heard about that saying that Barry was the flash, so Iris used to be married to The Flash. That's so hot I said, and I'm the one who caused it I say grinning to myself.

Then I stop time again, then I turn the buttplug back on, then I put the butt plug back up her wet throbbing pussy shoving it further up her butt so that she would cum a lot faster.

Then I started time again, and they bet talking about Barry and there divorce. This turned me on so much, because I'm the one who caused there divorce.

I saw that Iris had came, which turned me on so much. Iris Caitlin said why are you wet, I don't know she said I think I spilled water on me in the bathroom she said trying to cover it up.

I smirk and stop time again then take the buttplug out off her pussy, then I put it in Caitlin's tight pussy as far up as I could.

Then I started time again, and I could see the relive on Iris's face when I took the buttplug out off her pussy.

Now Caitlin was the one trying to hold in a moan, but she couldn't and let out a small moan. Are you alright yeah I am she said, how did a buttplug I'm in my butt, Caitlin thought very confused, as she let out another tiny moan.

I then see her cum in her pants as well, I continue to masturbate to this. Man I'm so mean I think to myself.

They have no clue what was happening to them, so I stop time again then I pose them so that they are kissing each other. Then I take my phone out and take a picture off it, then I say maybe I should post this on Iris's blog I say out loud.

I bet it would get you a lot more followers I say grinning, by this point I had her computer, blog, and phone password mesmerized so I could do anything I wanted to poor naive Iris.

"Even better I say out loud, I'll take some very compromising photos off Iris, then I can blackmail her into marrying me O say with a smirk on my face."

I got Caitlin and Iris both naked, and then I put Iris's hand on Caitlin's pussy so it looked like she was rubbing it. Then I changed her face to something a bit more naughty, to make it look like she was moaning.

I kept taking compromising photo like this for a while, this should be enough I say as I dress Iris back up. "Now for you Caitlin I say, I haven't got a chance to fuck you yet I say with a smirk on my face."

"I take bend her over, and start fucking her from behind, should I blackmail you to I say as I thrust my dick inside off her pussy?"

I should My you my slave, and Iris my new wife I say as I continue to pound Caitlin's wet tight pussy.

I start to moan, as I keep thrusting in and out off Caitlin's perfect pussy. Oh fuck I say as I moan even louder, as I keep fucking her harder and faster.

"I'm cumming I say I'm cumming as I cum in her pussy. I hope I don't get her prevent I say grinning." I dress her up, then I hide and start time again.

"Caitlin said she felt really swore for some reason, weird Iris said I do to she says." "I laugh at my handy work then I leave, and think about all the ways I could blackmail them."

"Thank you she said particle Accelerator I say as I drive off to my hotel to masturabte to the pictures I just took off them."


End file.
